Día de Mierda
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi está teniendo un día de mierda, en toda la expresión posible de la palabra. Cuando nada podía ser peor, un imbécil le choca el auto en el estacionamiento. Pero ese último hecho termina dando un giro... interesante... [Ereri/Riren] [One-Shot]


**Pequeño One-shot loco porque pintó (?**

 **Dedicado a todos los solecitos que me lo pidieron cuando compartí el video. Si lo quieren buscar, es el de una cámara de seguridad en Italia que captó... bueno, los... interesantes hechos (?**

* * *

Levi, evidentemente, no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Después de que estuviera todo el día encerrado en la oficina sin aire acondicionado — porque se había roto y todavía no se habían dignado a resolverles la vida a sus pobres empleados muertos de calor—, y rodeado de mugrosos que sudaban y ensuciaban todo, había tenido que ir al supermercado. Entró al establecimiento solo para encontrarse que la oferta en la que estaban dando Lavandina 2x1 había tenido un gran éxito, haciendo que esa marca no estuviera.

Después de eso fue a una rotisería, realmente no tenía intenciones de cocinarse para sí mismo ¿Para qué? Todo se le quemaba o le quedaba insuperablemente salado. Compró una presa de pollo al verdeo con patatas al horno, algo simple pero que saciaría su apetito. Una vez en su departamento, relajado y con intenciones de liberar algo de estrés, se encontró al abrir el pollo que tenía pequeñas larvas en las articulaciones.

No es necesario decir que lo tiró a la basura e inmediatamente sacó la bolsa al contenedor de la calle. Por si fuera poco, mientras trataba de no contaminarse con a suciedad de esa asquerosidad —obviamente, llevaba puestos guantes de látex y varios pañuelos para dicha acción—, el perro de Doña Encarna le meó el pie.

Lo pateó fuerte, el perro chilló y se tuvo que esconder cuando la doña empezó a buscar al culpable de que su "querubín" gritara de manera tan estrepitosa.

Al final, decidió prepararse un café. Subió con pasos pesados a su departamento, si de por si era una persona con pocos ánimos eso lo estaba matando. Peor fue llegar y notar que se había quedado sin el instantáneo. Sentía ganas de llorar, de verdad, pero como era él solo tuvo que sacar una de sus múltiples pelotitas para descargar tensiones del cajón. La apretó tanto que la mierda esa rellena de gelatina reventó y le ensució su camisa.

Agarró la de goma espuma.

Una vez se tranquilizó se dio cuenta de que no tenía más apetito. Con un humor de perros y la camisa cambiada se dirigió a la calle, poniéndose su abrigo color negro de cuero que tanto le gustaba. Tomó las llaves de su auto, uno modesto y bastante bien para un hombre promedio como él, y salió por la puerta.

Una vez dentro de su vehículo suspiró, apoyando la frente en el volante. Calma, Levi, se dijo para sí mismo. Que el día podría ser peor ¿Verdad?

Y eso fue su perdición. Porque, si, el día puede ser peor.

Y lo comprobó cuando, luego de ir a la rotisería de cuarta y reclamarles inútilmente —no le devolvieron su dinero ni tampoco le dieron otra comida, aunque jamás la aceptaría—, se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba nublado y varias gotitas de lluvia se estrellaban estrepitosamente contra el asfalto.

Miró su campera de cuero, tan hermosa, tan impecable, pero tan inútil cuando de lluvia se trataba. No tenía capucha ni impermeable, recordó que tampoco la había curado, por lo cual el que el agua entrara en contacto con ella podría llegar a mancharla.

Golpeó un poste que había allí. Una señora vieja que pasaba le miró raro, caminando más rápido.

Se subió a su auto y golpeó la bocina, ofuscado, sobresaltando a un pobre perrito callejero que dormía debajo de un banco. Lo que faltaba, tendría culpa el resto del día por despertar a tal angelito. Y, además, también la culpa constante de no poder tener mascotas en su casa. Si fuera por él recogería cada perro y gato de la calle.

Bueno, para ello también tendría que ser millonario... pero de los sueños se vive…

Se dirigió al centro comercial, quería comprarse un nuevo Jean, ya que había cobrado el sueldo. Y él, más allá de ser alguien promedio, gustaba de usar cosas de buena calidad. Buena calidad significaba buena marca, y su preferida era Levi's. Los jeans de esa marca le quedaban perfectos, se ajustaban bien donde debían ajustarse y nunca se rompían las costuras.

Pero no ayudó a su humor el que las empleadas se rieran al ver su tarjeta de crédito, haciéndole chistes sobre que era un tipo llamado Levi comprando Levi's.

Putos todos.

En el estacionamiento de nuevo, con la bolsa en el baúl y un par de víveres —se había olvidado el café instantáneo, maldición—, decidió encender la ignición y por fin volver a su departamento, su zona segura. Iba a tirarse en su sillón a sopesar el horrible día con un buen kilo de helado —que tenía en el asiento del copiloto—, y con la siguiente temporada de la serie que veía en Netflix.

Circulando por el estacionamiento, terminó pasando lo último que podía pasar para que su día se cagase.

Un imbécil retrocedió y chocó su lindo autito, con el seguro al día y la pintura impecable. Sin poder contener su ira, y sin tener la disposición a dejar ir al causante de tal incidente, se bajó del auto como una tromba. Fue a revisar el impacto, por suerte no había sucedido nada, ni siquiera una óptica rota del otro tipo.

Y de repente, se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho moreno que por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Un muchacho moreno y sexy. Y enojado, cabe aclarar, por la expresión que se llevaba en ese rostro firme y definido.

— ¿Qué acaso no te fijas si viene alguien cuando sales del estacionamiento, pendejo? — provocó, y de ahí se generó la pelea. Varios insultos volaron, las maldiciones ya era prácticamente gritos y hasta habían empezado a los empujones. Levi no podía evitarlo, la verdad que no podía, pero cada vez que empujaba a ese tipo — desde su duro y caliente pecho—, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas le recorrían la espina dorsal.

Se miraron a los ojos con desafío, aún con la ira caldeándose dentro de ellos. Tragó. Quizás el tipo era un imbécil y había puesto en riesgo a su bebé que tanto le había costado conseguir, a base de arduos ahorros y trabajo duro, pero ¡Demonios! Que química que había entre ellos.

— ¡Tu deberías haber estado circulando más despacio! ¡Estoy seguro que sobrepasabas el límite! — señaló a un cartel amarillo con el límite de velocidad. Levi, que ya estaba hasta la puta madre, empujó al muchacho contra su capó, y antes de que pudiera forcejear, metió una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del hombre.

Ambos se quedaron callados, con el tácito lenguaje de las miradas. En cierto momento, los hermosos ojos verdes de ese moreno bajaron por una milésima hasta sus labios.

La ira se había disipado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ya sabes, para el… seguro… — se distrajo al bajar sus ojos a esos labios carnosos. No había ningún tipo de enojo o reproche en su voz, en realidad, solo quería saber su nombre para conocer a quién le dedicaría sus gemidos esa noche cuando se masturbara.

De un pequeño empujoncito ya se habían separado, más el idiota ese cerró la distancia bastante rápido. Estaban tan cerca que sus pechos se rozaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. No podían dejar de mirar los labios del contrario.

—Eren… Eren Yaeger… — murmuró, perdido en el rostro pálido del más bajito.

Y sucedió, como dos imanes que se estaban reteniendo inútilmente, en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron se pegaron. Sus labios se encontraron con una mezcla de furia, emoción y desbordante pasión. Levi lo empujó el capó del auto, cayendo entre sus piernas, pero no pasó mucho hasta que Eren dio vuelta el juego y tuvo a Levi debajo suyo, completamente subyugado a sus labios.

—Creo que… tendré que seguirte hasta tu casa para… ya sabes… asegurarme…— inventó cualquier idiotez, ansioso por devorar esa boca de nuevo. Levi le sonrió.

—Claro, cosas del seguro. — se levantó, con pesar, y vio como Eren se acomodaba su ropa, urgido por subirse a su auto. Y ¿La verdad? Él también lo estaba.

—Si… el seguro. — con una última mirada, Eren se metió a su auto y él al suyo.

Bueno, ese día de mierda había dado un giro bastante… interesante…

* * *

Gracias por leer, dulzuras.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
